1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighted push button switches, and more particularly to a low profile, lighted push button switch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is need for a low profile, i.e., thin, lighted push button switch, and there is a further need that the switch itself be sealed against the entrance of dust and other contaminates. It is further desirable that there be a light source associated with each push button of a group of push buttons, and that each light source be separately addressible, i.e., illuminated in response to actuation of the respective push button or some other push button, illuminated in response to the occurrence of some external event or condition, or illuminated at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,350 discloses a low profile, lighted push button switch assembly wherein light emitting diodes are carried by the push button itself thus necessitating the use of flexible conductors for energizing the light emitting diodes. Other types of lighted push button switches have been proposed; however, to the best of the present applicant's knowledge and belief, such other lighted push button switches do not have a low profile configuration nor do they employ sealed contacts. Low profile lighted push button switch assemblies have been provided employing edge lighting of the push buttons; however, each push button does not have a separately addressable light source associated therewith.